


Reunion

by Chess_Blackfyre



Series: Adventures of the Savage Scarlet Hulk [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Afterlife....sort of, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mother Son Reunion, at least attempted humor, darcystevemonth, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chess_Blackfyre/pseuds/Chess_Blackfyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting hurt, Steve encounters his mother, and she has a very specific line of questioning.</p><p>Tied into the Scarlet Hulk Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote in like...half an hour. Enjoy!

_Am I dead?_ He asked himself. The last thing Captain America remembered was Grim Reaper (latest contender for stupidest villain) running his scythe into Steve's side, the blade going past the normally bullet proof suit. He’d been highly trained, better than what Steve had been expecting. The last thing he remembered was Natasha coming over to check o him and then…nothing…

 

“No, no you’re not,” a familiar Irish brogue responded. He turned around, and his heart felt like it could burst. There was his mother, Sarah. She was as he always wanted her to be, _happ_ y. “From what I’ve gathered, this is more like…” she went on. “…limbo, for lack of a better term.” No stress lines and premature wrinkles marring her lovely face from working double, sometimes even _triple_ shifts at the hospital. Yet no matter how tired she’d been, she’d always taken care of him.

 

His Ma.

 

His role model.

 

His _hero_.

 

He enveloped her in a tight bear hug. His mother hugged back, but after a few seconds, she had to protest. “Love, you’re crushing me.”

 

“Oh, sorry.” He reluctantly let her go. She gave a feint smile. He was like a big dog that hadn’t realized it had grown up from being a tiny pup.

 

“Oh, Steve…” Sarah had nothing but fondness and pride in her eyes. Looking around, Steve realized that they were in the apartment he grew up in. Not ten feet away was the kitchen, where he’d drawn for her when he was too sick to go outside. “Now, you know I hate to be one of _those_ women who nag their sons but,” she threw a lamp in his general direction, even though it was clearly intended to miss him by a mile. “SEVENTY _YEARS???_ I HAVE HAD TO WAIT SEVENTY YEARS FOR YOU TO PULL YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR PALE IRISH BEHIND AND FIND A DECENT GIRL. MOST MOTHERS GET TWENTY, THIRTY TOPS BUT _NOOOO_ YOU HAVE TO BE A DRAMA QUEEN AND WAIT SEVENTY. FUCKING. _YEARS!”_ Taking a deep breath, she visibly relaxed. Sitting down on the sofa, she patted the seat next to her. Steve cautiously sat down. “So, tell me about her.”

 

He felt himself relax. “Well, the first thing you should know about her, is that she can punch a train—and _win._ ” He went on about Darcy Lewis for what felt like hours, with his mom popping in with the occasional question.

 

“She sounds like a lovely woman, and I’d love to meet her---not for a long while, obviously, but still.”

 

“I think she’d love you too, again, not for a long while."

 

“Also, I want grandbabies.”

 

“Ma—“

 

“I don’t care if they’re red I’ll love them. You’ll love them. Everyone will love them.” He started to feel himself go… _tingly_. He held her again, desperate to hold onto this.

 

“Don’t be scared, you’re just going back.”

 

“I don’t wanna loose you again, Ma.” He murmured into her shoulder.

 

“Nor I. But you have to go back, there’s still work left for you to be done.” He nodded, again into her shoulder, understanding, but still a bit unwilling to let this moment end. “I feel like I should mention this now, but twins run in our family.”

 

“Wait, what—“

 

And he woke up.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Steve, you okay?” Natasha asked, the STRIKE team in the background.

 

“Yeah,” he gave a smile. “I think…I think I’ll be fine.” He was still forcing himself to be okay with not being okay, but he had the distinct feeling that things could get…better.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda fancast Sarah Rogers as Kristin Bauer van Straten from Once Upon a Time. Also, I think she was in True Blood but I never watched that show.


End file.
